fraphne love story
by twnicoletw
Summary: when fred left daphnes life gets worse and worse when she finds out shes pregnant the only person who can save her from herself is fred but hes no where to be found
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daphne pov

1 month since Fred left and I have just found out im pregnant

"hi Courtney" I said

"alright Daphne finally come to your senses and hanging out with us again" Courtney said

"yer think you can get me back into the cheerleaders" I said

"first you have to prove yourself" said matt

"ok what do I have to do" I said

"go get Velma lunch money" Courtney said

"oi Velma" I shouted

"yer Daphne" before she could finish I pushed her up against the wall and made her give me my lunch money

Velma pov

"what the hell Daphne" I said "I thought we were mates

"yer right we are not mates" Daphne said

I bet this is because of Fred I need to get him to come back I tried ringing his phone no answer like usual

Fred pov

Velma had tried ringing me again I just couldnt answer the reason I left was to find my parents turns out there dead so I left Daphne to find my parents who were dead are wasnt ready to face anyone yet maybe in a week or to I will be ready to

Daphne pov

"Daphne some of us our going to get pissed tonight you in" Courtney said

I knew I shouldn't but who cares Fred gone and this baby is a reminder of him I don't want it "yer sure im in" I said

"meet us in the park at 10 k" said Courtney

I just nodded

6 hours later

"hi courts" I said "brought some alcohol"

"cool put it down over there and hurry I have someone who wants to meet you" Courtney said

I hurried up I was curious to see who wanted to meet me

"Daphne this is Michael and Michael this is Daphne" Courtney said

"hi nice to meet you" Michael said

"nice to meet you to" I said

"you want a beer" Michael said

"yer sure" I said

1 hour later

I was stumbling through the park when I bumped into someone

"Daphne is that you" Velma said

I just laughed

"Daphne are you drunk" Velma said

"yer do you wont to know a secret Velma" I said

"not really with you in this state" Velma said

"im pregnant and freds the father" I said while laughing

"what why didn't you tell me" Velma said angrily "and why are you drinking if your pregnant

"because f" before I could say any more I felt faint then it went dark

Velma pov

"Daphne" I screamed after she fainted I grabbed my phone and called an ambulance I also texted Fred

"**get here urgently serious problem"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fred pov

I just read the text that Velma sent me what was so urgent I decided that I would call shaggy and find out what's going on

ring...ring

shaggy pov

Velma had explained everything about Daphne being pregnant her going and getting pissed I just hoped Fred would come back even though I didn't really understand I heard my phone ringing I looked at caller id it was Fred

"hi Fred like what you up to" I said

Fred pov

"I got a text of Velma what's so urgent" I said

"Fred its Velma Daphnes in hospital" Velma said

"What why" I said still in shock

"she went out and got pissed last night" Velma said

"why" I said

"she has gone back to the popular crowd because you left and she's well she is" Velma said

"Spit it out Velma" I said

"look its not my place to say just come back" Velma said

"fine I will leave now" I said

Daphne pov

when I woke up I saw Velma shaggy and scooby sitting there

"what are you doing here" I said

"like Daphne I thought we were friends" shaggy said

"yer well we are not" I said

"rut rhy" scooby said

"because I have my old friends" Daphne said

"what your old friends who made you get pissed even though your pregnant" Velma said

"how do you know im pregnant" I said

"you told me when you pissed before you passed out" Velma said

"wait you didn't tell Fred did you" I said

"no but he's coming he's on his way" Velma said

"why is he on his way" I said

"because I text him" Velma said

"why did you do that I hate him" I said "know go away leave me alone"

"fine but we will be back" Velma said

"like bye Daphne" shaggy said

"rye" scooby said

I didn't even say goodbye back

Fred pov

I had just got back and was going round to velmas

knock...knock

"who is it" Velma said

"its Fred" I said

"Fred thank god your here" Velma said

"why what's going on" I said

"I think you had better sit down" Velma said

"ok" I said as I sat down

"well it all started 1 month after you left Daphne started hanging out with her old friend like Courtney and matt also this new guy Michael and then I found her pissed in the park and she told me something that I don't think she was meant to tell me" Velma said

"wait what did she tell you" I said

"that she was pregnant" Velma said

"what she is pregnant and went out and got pissed what was she thinking" I said angrily

"Fred you have to understand you left she was gutted she hardly ever went to school she didn't talk to us any more she wouldn't talk to her parents no one you broke her heart Fred" Velma said

"I guess I didn't look at it in that way" I said sadly

"do you want me to drive you to the hospital" Velma said

"yes please by the way my parents are dead" I said

"im sorry to hear that ok lets go" Velma said

at the hospital we were just walking to Daphnes room when we heard a bang

"what was that noise" I said while opening the door I got the shock of my life when I saw Daphne kissing some guy who I didn't even no

"Fred" Daphne said

"what's going on" I said jealously

"Michael I think you should leave" Daphne said as Michael left I gave him an evil glare

"what are you doing here" Daphne said

"Velma told me everything why didn't you tell me you were pregnant" I said

"I only found out a few days ago" Daphne said

"why didn't you call me when you found out" I said

"because me and you are over your nothing to me" Daphne said

"Daphne I love you and your carrying my child" I said

"in-case you didn't notice I have a new boyfriend now and he will raise this child" Daphne said

"you think he will want to raise another man's child" I said

"Fred just go away" Daphne said while crying

"fine but I will be back soon" I said seeing clearly now that I had broke her heart and I some how had to win it back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne pov

I can't believe it Freds back who am I kidding I am still in love with him but I really like Michael but I don't love him speaking off Michael he is 30 minutes late what is taking him so long just then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

"Hey babe ready to go" Michael said

"Your late" I said

"Sorry babe just got caught up with a few mates" Michael said

"It's ok so where are we going" I said

"I thought we would go grab a bit to eat" Michael said

"Ok I am pretty hungry what place are we going to" I said

"It's a surprise" Michael said

"I love surprises how long will it take us to get there" I said

"Bought 10 minutes" Michael said

Fred's pov

"What are we going to do this is all my fault if I would have not left Daphne would be fine and she would want this baby and she wouldn't be with that idiot" I said

"Fred we need to help her she is going to go out of control and when Michael finds out she's pregnant with your child he is not going to like he will try to convince her to get an abortion" Velma said

"Like why would Daphne get an abortion" shaggy asked

"Because she is upset with Fred at the moment and Michael wont like the fact she is pregnant" Velma explained

"I will kill him if he tries to convince her to get an abortion" I said

"Just calm down Fred she's not that stupid she probably doesn't even like him she just wants to feel loved" Velma said

"This is all my fault why did I have to be such an idiot and leave she begged me not to go but I didn't listen I just left her heart broken and pregnant" I cried

"Fred you didn't know she was pregnant and you went to find your parents you didn't know they were dead so it isn't your fault yes ok Daphne probably blames you but we can change that we just need to get her to talk to us" Velma said

"Like how are we going to get her to talk to us she said were not her friends anymore" shaggy said

"It's going to be hard but I think we can do it we just need a plan" Velma said

Daphne pov

"Are we there yet" I said

"Were here" Michael said pulling up to this beautiful restaurant

"Michael this is beautiful you are the best boyfriend ever" I said

"I know so what's Fred doing back" Michael said while walking to the restaurant

"Don't know don't care I am with you now he is my past you are my future" I said

"Ok so are you joining the cheerleading squad again" Michael said

"Yes" I said

"That means you get that sexy uniform again" Michael said while walking in to the restaurant

"Can I help you" said the waiter

"Reservations under Michael parker" Michael said

"Right this way mr parker" the waiter said

Michael grabbed my hands and we walked over to the table he pulled my chair out he is such a gentlemen

"Can I get you any drinks" the waiter said

"I will have a coke please" Michael said

"Same please" I said the waiter wrote down our orders and went to get them

"So do you get your uniform back" Michael said

"If I get on yes" I said

"You will get on you were head cheerleader before you went off with them losers you used to call friends" Michael said

"Don't call them that" I said

"What you still like them" Michael said

"No I don't but there not losers they were good friends" I said

"look I'm going to tell you this now if you want to hang out with the popular people you have to ditch them you choice choose us or them" Michael said

"I choose you ok they are losers" I said feeling guilty

"Good because Courtney is throwing a party you want to go" Michael said

"I don't think I should I just got out of hospital" I said

"Come on its going to be awesome there is going to be alcohol" Michael said

"Ok ill go but not for long and I won't drink tonight because I just got out of hospital ok" I said

"Deal I will pick you up at 8" Michael said just as the waiter brought our drinks and put them on the table

"Can I take your order for food" the waiter said

"I will have steak and kidney pie with chips please" I said

"I will have 6 ounces beef burger with cheese and chips please" said Michael

Velma pov

"Ok so is everyone clear on the plan" I said

"Yep" Fred said

"Like yep" shaggy said

"Rup" Scooby doo said

"Ok so we put it into Acton tomorrow at school Fred did you talk to the principle" I said

"Yep and I'm in all but 3 classes with her" Fred said

"Good ok we go home get a good night sleep then meet at shaggy in the morning then we start the plan" Velma said

"Bye" everyone said and headed off to their houses to have a good night's sleep and ready to put there plan into action

**Ok sorry it is a bit short and sorry I haven't updated in awhile I promise to update more regularly but I have work experience for the next 2 weeks so I'm going to be incredibly tired I will try to update but I have long hours I have to work from 8-5 but I have to get out of bed at 5 45 because my mate is going to the same place so her mum is picking me up at 7 10 and I takes me forever to get up in the morning**


End file.
